Unexpected Occurrences
by RougueSakura
Summary: The war might be over but that doesn't mean that Harry Potter's life will be normal. He learns that the hard way when after one night a very unexpected occurrence happens. But will that mean the happiness for our hero? Co-Written with Laurenke1


A/N: Well for me it's raining and I just got out of surgery a few days ago, I'm completely bored and am all blocked up with my other story's, I was talking to my friend Laurenke1(great writer love her story's) and we decided to write a short fic together. We hope it won't be too long but longer then a one shot. For me this is my first time pairing with someone to write a story so tell us what you think!

Author(s): RougueSakura, Laurenke1

Beta(s): We are our own!

Story: Unexpected Occurrences

Chapter: Pilot

Speech: "-normal talk, '' 'thoughts', /snake talk/

Warnings: slash, mpreg, chan, student/teacher relationship, mentions of child abuse

Rating: M

Summary: The war might be over but that doesn't mean that Harry Potter's life will be normal. He learns that the hard way when after one night a very unexpected occurrence happens. But will that mean the happiness for our hero?

During Harry's sixth year, the day he was both dreading and hoping for had arrived, the day where he or Voldemort would die, came. It wasn't as though he was unprepared for it. He, like any other, was scared over the fact that he may be walking into his doom. He walked swiftly through the hallways of the old castle that held his hopes, dreams, and housed his friends and those he considered family. At the moment he was almost running at a frantic pace heading for the Hospital Wing, a place he truly didn't hate, more so just didn't like ending up in its beds. But at the same time those beds held someone he held extremely close to his heart, he cared for this person more than he ever thought possible. Especially seeing how said person had treated him over his 6 years here at Hogwarts.

It took him a month to realize that he had fallen madly in love with Hogwarts resident Potions master, to the students a greasy git, dungeon bat, a snarky bastard, but what they didn't know is that he is a spy, a spy for the light who helped save all their arses, especially his, more than once. All they saw was an evil deatheater.

Harry, too, used to be in that category of students, that was, until Dumbledore all but ordered they start getting along and forced them to evening teas, disguised as 'remedial potions' and after months of bitterness during Harry's fourth year a tentative friendship started, one that no one could know of without meaning the certain death of the Potions Master, not even his best friends knew.

All through 5th year Harry trained under the watchful eye of Professor Snape, mastering not only the wand but the knife and sword. Harry learned how to work the elements and his favorite was wind. He became a master in different marital arts he was also excellent in potions but hid his skill so any deatheater in training wouldn't notice anything different, the same went for all his other classes as well. So on the day that he and Voldemort were going to duel to the death he was ready, but everyone is allowed to be scared right?

Panting Harry paused at the doors to the hospital wing unsure of what he will find when he opens the door, mentally smacking himself he felt his snake familiar, Yuri, squeeze his neck soothingly as he put pressure on the doors and pushed.

Inside was organized madness, at least that's what Harry chose to call it, he saw his mentor and secret crush paler then pale on the white sheets of the hospital bed, loosing blood and from what he could tell no matter what Madam Pomfrey did, it only seemed to make it worse, snapping out of his daze he rushed over to help.

Unbeknownst to everyone, even Snape, Harry wanted to be a Healer, not an Auror if he lives through the battle that was going to happen today, not that he knew that of course. So he has read and memorized every book the school library has to offer on the subject and plans on talking to Madam Pomfrey on a later date to do an apprenticeship with her.

"What happened Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asks quietly quickly scanning his eyes over his Professor, trying to see any open wound, there was too much blood.

"You-Know-Who found out he was the spy and Severus was able to escape after 2 rounds of the Crutiartus curse but Nagini bit him before he could apperate luckily he didn't splinch himself!" Madam Pomfrey quickly explains, silently thankful for the help, she had noticed the boy's study around healing and knew he had the gift for it and so accepted his help without question.

"Nagini bit him, bit him on the neck, that's it!" Harry murmured as he helped the matron cleans the wound site before casting the spell to stop the blood from flowing. "Can we place him in stasis?" Harry asks quickly and does the spell after receiving a nod.

"Do you know the antidote?" Madam Pomfrey asked trying not to put too much hope into her voice.

"Personally, no but I do know someone who does." Harry answered

/Yuki, I need your help love./ Harry hissed at his familiar around his neck, who gracefully slithered down his neck.

Now Yuki was not just any old snake she was a special snake that came from the chamber of secrets. She was the only hatchling to survive after Salazar Slytherin died. Harry found her at the beginning of 6th year and they bonded to the point of inseparable. Basilisks, Harry discovered, were not only used to kill but to heal as well, along with their 12 different types of venom and killer eyes, they also had the ability to basically suck the venom out of something and take it as their own. Now even though Yuki was over 500 years old she was pretty small and that's because, well how she sees it that if she was her normal size she would squish her master. So she shrank herself in what Harry liked to call travel size.

Harry laughed softly at the widing of Madam Pomfrey's eyes. "Yes Madam Pomfrey that is a Basilisk, no it will not kill Professor Snape, yes it is my familiar." Harry hoped he answered all the questions going through the Medi-Witches head as Yuki enlarged herself slightly and started to rapidly sucking out the venom. Harry quickly readied clean bandages to wrap around his Professors neck when the snake was done. Quickly and efficiently with the help of the matron they properly bandaged Snape's neck just as Headmaster Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the ward, tiredly Harry removed the stasis spell from Snapes body and sat himself in one of the plane wooden chairs by the bed, the hard backs were uncomfortable but better than nothing .

"What happened to him?" Harry heard Dumbledore ask as Yuki shrank herself again to fit snuggly around his neck, he listened tiredly as Pomfrey explained what happened and how Harry came to be there, but Harry zoned out what was being said since he true fully didn't want to talk to the manipulating Headmaster.

Harry knew for a fact that Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's to be abused so that when he finally came to Hogwarts he would be like putty in his hands. The only reason Harry knew this is because of his lessons with Snape, he has gotten better at sneaking around and heard an argument the Potions master had with the Headmaster on his treatment at the Dursley's household. It was around that time too that Harry's feelings for Snape began to change.

For years he was used worse than a house elf, he had the scares to prove it to, not that anyone could see them Harry thought bitterly. Shaking his head to get rid of unwanted memory's Harry focused his attention back on Snape, who looked a little less like death and more like a ghost.

Sensing the old man approach, he put up a shield so that the man would not be able to touch him. He rolled his eyes mentally when he felt the shock of his actions roll off the headmaster. Really one would think that after Harry bluntly telling the old man that he didn't want anything to do with him after the war he would get the hint and leave him the hell alone, and especially not to touch him.

Along with all the physical and magical training, Snape also taught him how to walk with the shadows, and his strange ability as though he is gliding over the stones of the castle never making a sound and his ability to blend into the shadows, that one Harry truly enjoyed mastering. He could also sense who was around him by sensing their magical aura, no one could sneak up on him, not anymore and for that Harry was grateful. Growling softly Harry released the barrier grudgingly allowing the Headmaster to set his withered old hand upon his shoulder.

"Now my boy-" the headmaster started but stopped when Harry and Yuki hissed at him, Harry's eyes flashed with a deep hatred and mistrust, hidden beneath that a look of a broken soul mixed with a warrior.

"I am not, nor will never be your boy Professor Dumbledore, now can you please remove your hand from my person?" Harry demanded smoothly sounding so much like the potions master it shocked Dumbledore, he had only heard Severus talk like that, and it worried him greatly, he didn't want Harry to become a solitary man like Severus.

"As you wish then Mr. Potter, now I must ask you what you are doing here." Dumbledore asked calmly; though Harry could easily tell his nerves were frayed.

"The reason for my presence is that I am useful here, unlike you asking useless questions when a dark aura is approaching the school at a rapid pace." Twisting his body Harry faced east as he said this, opposite of the setting sun before turning back to the bed were the dark blue, not black as many believed, eyes of his secret crush stared at him, a look Harry could not place and it made him cautious, and curious. "Professor, moving right now would be disastrous. I suggest you stay put and let the Headmaster order his minors to scope out the grounds and order the students back to their beds." Harry said to the room at large bringing to the fact that Snape was awake and as Pomfrey check Snape over Harry sensed the Headmaster leave in a hurry before smiling softly at the older man as he faded into the shadows ignoring his professors order to stay put.

Gliding down the hallways Harry easily bypassed panicked students who were rushing to the common room with help from the armor and ghosts. /My friend enlarge yourself and use your senses to take out the enemy but leave the snake faced one for myself, snack on its familiar./ Harry hissed at Yuki who hissed back in pleaser before sliding off her master and once the coast was clear she happily enlarged herself to her full 12 feet in length and 5 1/2 inches round, she was in her prime and Harry thought her beautiful, for a snake anyway she placed her head on the ground and he gracefully climbed upon her massive head and settled down for a quick ride through the castle, once in the entrance hall, Harry chuckled darkly as the Hogwarts staff, and members of the order stepped back in fear as the great snake wrapped her massive body around herself and set her head on the ground allowing Harry to set his feet on the soled ground without threat of injury.

"Mr. Potter, were did you find, this creature?" McGonagall asked her voice shaky, her face pale.

"I found her within the Chamber of Secrets, a few years after my second year and she has bond herself to me and I to her." Harry answered coldly eyes hard, voice booking no arguments. "Even though it's should be any of you business. "

/Young Master the force is at the gate, we must hurry./ Yuki hissed before rushing out of the room and onto the grounds making sure to flick Harry in the head with her tai causing Harry to scowl after her.

"Let's go, we need to create a barrier of magic, and of bodies, we need a person for every 5 miles, let's go!" Harry barked getting everyone moving outside and into position while Harry stayed slightly behind,, sensing his teacher joining him. "You should be in bed sir." Harry said softly not even turning his head to look at Snapes face as he sensed more then saw the first spell go, the battle had begun.

"To allow myself to miss a battle such as this one will frustrate me, for I am the one who trained you. I now need to ascertain if your pathetic brain has learned anything." Snape snapped causing Harry to chuckle, knowing that his professor gave him more of a compliment than an actual insult.

"Will you at least allow yourself my help in the form of my cloak, sir?" Harry asked, softly shoving his

father's old invisibility cloak into the hands of his professor before his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he felt an aura so much like his own, yet so evil. Tom Riddle had arrived, glaring at the spot where the snake man now stood Harry chose to wait to see what happened.

"HARRY POTTER ARE YOU SO MUCH OF A COWARD THAT YOU WILL ALLOW ALL THOSE PATHETIC BLOOD TRAITORS TO DIE BEOFRE YOU?" Riddle hissed causing Harrys blood to boil but the firm hand of his Professor kept him in place. That was until Harry shadowed away. Severus cursed himself for teaching Harry that.

"I'm here Riddle, now we fight!" Harry yelled raising his wand letting Voldemort have the first spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screamed the eerie green killing curse speeding forward, to hit air? The place that Harry had stood moments before he had vanished before a clump of shadows joined to form Harry's form again to the west of Voldemort were he wordlessly sent the spell _Confringo_ at Voldemort who almost dodged it completely except causing him to stumble, before blasted with a powerful _diffindo, _that slashed his robe open in the front. Harry kept up firing spells left and right till he shouted his customary _Expelliarmus!_

Snarling Voldemort fired off his own curses some that caught Harry off guard one Voldemort whispered, loud enough only for him to hear was, _Sino an infinitio of occultus vereor_(rough translation suffer eternality of hidden fears). A curse that did nothing to him, but still Harry was wary.

"The best thing about that curse that I like," Voldemort hissed at Harry as they fought blood spilling on both sides, "is that you can't tell anyone about it, not that you are going to live!" Voldemort shouted the last part before blasting Harry away. Groaning Harry stood and finally figured out how to kill him checking mentally were his familiar was and sneered when he saw she was playing with the mangled corps of the snake man's familiar. Before using the last of his strength to pull out Basilisk Rutilus his trusted blade glowed red as he showed the cursed blade through Voldemort heart relishing in the fact that he died as his life force was sucked into the blade. The sword returned itself into his flesh, as he stood over the prone figure of the once Lord Voldemort, he failed to notice all the Deatheaters still loyal to their lord fall to the ground dead and those who were forced or lied to stay alive, now stood free of any dark mark branding their skin. Before he passed out falling into the feel of strong arms incasing him in a case of warmth and dark blue eyes looking into his filled with concern and an emotion Harry was too scared to name.

Waking up to the harsh reality of the hospital wing was not for nor will it ever be Harry decided as he allowed Madam Pomfrey to mother him, he just stared forward lost into the spell uttered by dead man's lips. He needed out, so as calmly as he could he pushed the Medi-Witch away and quickly fled the hall, fled the memory's, fled the press, fled the lie he had created. The Boy-Who-Lived was just a cover, who is he now that his greatest enemy is now defeated, who is Harry Potter, not that Tom Riddle is gone. So he went to the one place he ever felt safe, his one constant, the one who would accept him for himself.

Walking through the schools drafty corridors, Harry stuck to the shadows, dogging armor, some of which were broken, melted or missing a head, an arm, or some other appendages from fighting to protect the school. Moving swiftly he climbed swiftly and smoothly down the moving staircases, that groaned as they shifted positions and rumbled when put into place. The limestone was cracked and in some cases missing because the spells that hit the castle rocked it and set into tremors. Many portrats along the cobbled walls were broken, missing a side, or completely off the wall the many paintings that were still in one piece filled to the brim with people of other painting, Harry did feel sorry for them but was in no mood to help them in the current mood he was in. Soon he reached the second level of the school this hallway held the muggle studies classroom and many unused classrooms because less and less students were coming to the school with the threat of the Dark Lord, but Harry hoped that with the evil wizards death more children will come to learn and more classes will be added to fill all these empty halls once more.

Hurrying down the grand stair case that faced rolled gracefully to plant its first steps roughly half way into the Entrance Hall that faced the huge double doors that led out of the castle. To Harry's left was enormous hourglasses, four in total, each filled with a different color to the left there was red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw, and green for Slytherin, none were equal. Next to the hourglasses was a hole in the wall, and a stair case that led downward into the dungeons of the school, were he was currently trying to get too. To Harrys right was another set of huge doors that led to the Great Hall, were Harry had eaten his meals with his friends for the last 6 years, but further there was a hallway that led to a smaller set of double doors.

In the beginning of his sixth year Harry wanted to find areas of the school that his father and his friends couldn't even find and add those to the map, over all he was very successful. Behind those doors led to a smaller room that Harry assumed was the old eating hall, the one the founders ate it. The feeling of ancestry was overpowering in that room. In the center of the room was a enormous pit that was charcoal black, Harry had assumed at the time that it was where the fire was placed covering the stone walls were old, worn, and musky tapestry's that told amazing stories that would have to wait for another time. Besides the feeling of well old in the room Harry also felt warm and safe and knew this used to be a room of happiness and festivities.

Everything else that he discovered though will have to wait for another day though as he turned his back to everything to the right of him and with sure strides descended into the dungeons walking down the slightly damp staircase Harry was careful to dodge any puddles that formed on the dank floor as he walked right past the dungeon class room, Severus's classroom of course, he took several complicated turns going even deeper underground and under the lake, until he reached the portrait of a beautiful water-cooled snake that moved around his portrait. The jeweled snake is the guardian of Severus Snapes personal rooms.

/Ah Trenton you seem to be glowing today/ Harry hissed at the portrait catching the snake's attention.

/Young Speaker have you come for more training?/ the snake hissed back looking at Harry with a quizzical look, or as quizzical as a snake can get.

/The evil one is dead guardian, I seek entrance to talk to my teacher about the battle./ Harry hissed back hoping that the snake would allow him entrance, sadly it didn't.

/Speaker you can easily do that during his office hours you know./ The snake hissed back, Harry could tell he was clearly trying to keep him away for some reason, what reason well he was going to find out.

/Why are you being so difficult today guardian Trenton? You have never blocked my entrance so well since the first time I asked all those months ago./ Harry replied causing the snakes eyes to go wide.

Now a bit of information about Trenton the guardian snake, he has guarded Severus Snapes rooms for as long as the man has taught here and knew things about him not many will be privileged to know. He has another frame within the rooms itself were he sits when the potions master is in and Severus confides in him, even though the snake can't talk back. He has told him many things, things that are unimportant to this story and this time, but lately he has been talking about his growing feeling to the one who was standing in front of him now. Now Trenton knew the potions master held feelings for the boy that go past friendship and enters into emotions that he wasn't even sure the man could possess, with his past and everything.

The boy, or should he call him a man, was truly beautiful and even though he was only a picture he could feel the power rolling off this one in waves. He was thin, maybe too thin he wouldn't know, and was pale, though not pale enough to be sickly looking instead he seemed to glow. His shaggy hair reached all the way to the middle of his back, controlled into a tight braid so it would stay out of his face, he had grown out his bangs to hide the cursed scar on his forehead and fixed his eyesight so the need for glasses were no more. His eyes were the perfect shape on his heart-shaped face with a mouth that was full and always seemed to be in a natural pout, he was an average height, maybe a bit on the small side, but that was fine, you couldn't tell but this boy was fighter, the muscles were just very well hidden. Overall he was quite beautiful.

He also knew that the potions master had fallen in love with the raven haired teen, but hid his feeling because he assured himself they would never be returned and settled for being friends with the one who effectively stole his heart. Though if people knew they would think that off because they thought he loved Lilly Potter nee Evens, a complete farce. He only saw her as a sister before he screwed up their relationship by calling her a mudblood.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he stared hard at the younger man, before gasping as he realized the real reason the boy was here. He was in love with the potions master and not a fling love like most teenagers have, but the real thing; he had fallen hard for man whose rooms Trenton protected. Deciding quickly he bowed to the young man and granted him entrance. Hissing a surprised thank you Harry walked into the warmly lit room.

The room itself was warmer than the supposed dungeon bat, snarky git of a professor should be. Even though he was head of Slytherin the only green in the room was the Slytherin banner above the fireplace. The furniture looked worn and loved made of soft leather and a warm welcoming brown, Harry could personally stay forever in the softness. The professor had in his possession a love seat and to single person couches all facing the fire and in the center a wooden coffee table with snake's etched in as a border. The cold stone floor was covered with push carpets of grey, brown, and other warm colors. Adorning the walls were bookshelves filled with old and new tombs, also of many different sizes. Along the right wall was a medium size desk filled with school work and directly across from that was another desk filled with theories and new potion ideas. Next to the desk was an alcove that held a small kitchen complete with a small table to eat meals on. Then by the fireplace there was a door that led into Severus bedroom and then another into the bathroom. The door a few feet from Harry led to Severus privet lab.

Sighing Harry walked further into the room stopping though when he heard a chuckle. "I believed that with the death of the Dark Lord you would avoid this place like a plague Harry." Severus whispered eyes filled will something akin to amusement. Remembering the day when Harry snapped at him about calling him Potter and from then on they called each other by their first names, only in privet of course.

"I thought I would come one last time for a victory drink Severus." Harry answered pulling from within the many folds of his robes a good sized bottle of firewhisky.

"Why of course Harry set the bottle over there and I will go get the glasses." Severus responded as both moved to get the respective items in place sitting across from one another Harry pulled the lid off the bottle and poured a good amount into each glass before lifting it up seeing Severus do the same they clinked glasses before both taking a swing. The alcohol burned down his throat but for Harry in a good way. Many glasses later and more than half the bottle gone, lips were lose and minds were less controlled. Both decided that one night would be enough.

Severus stood, and almost fell before walking over to where Harry sat, placing his hands on either side of the teenagers head. His eyes asking for permission and Harry nodded his consent Severus swooped in for their first kiss. With the first touch of lips Harry groaned opening is mouth in invitation to the demanding tongue of his partner. Severus brought his hands up using one to grip Harry's long hair and to pull his hair back to purge his partner's mouth even more. His other hand moving down his partner's chest to his nipples and toyed with one of them to hardness. Pulling away from the kiss both were panting.

"We have too much clothing." Harry panted out getting an affirmative nod from Severus whispered a spell and then they both were naked. Harry blushed as he looked apon his professor, he was pale like Harry and his silky black hair fell to his shoulders, his brown dusky nipples stood to attention and light hair covered his chest leading down a firm pair of abs that had a thicker trail of hair leading to an engorged cock, the mushroom head purple and leaking.

While Harry was taking in Severus, Severus was taking in Harry, with the blush painting his cheeks and pink nipples slightly read from the attention they have already received, Harry didn't have chest hair like Severus, but have light abs and a bellybutton that had a light trail of hair leading to his cock which was nestled in a bed of curls, standing to full attention, he was happy to see that Harry was slightly above average though not as thick as himself.

Smiling Severus lifted the lithe body into his arms ignoring the surprised squeak from said boy before depositing his package gently onto his bed. Leaning down he kissed the boy he has loved for many years and slowly worshiped his body. He kissed, nipped, and sucked every patch of skin he could reach relishing in the fact he is the one making Harry's body shack softly with passion, and moans and whimpers fall from full lips.

"Sev please just take me." Harry moaned out after what felt like hours of torcher from the dark haired man above him.

Smirking Severus kissed him again before slithering down his soon to be lovers body and taking his cock into his mouth to the roots and holding down his hips as Harry gave a surprised gasp and tried to buck into the warm wet mouth whimpering when hands of steel hindered him. Severus started to bob his head up and down, sucking as he went up and swallowing as he went back down, swirling his tongue around the head.

With Harry fully distracted he removed his right hand from Harry's hip and cast a wandless and wordless spell to both clean and lubricate Harry's hole. Hearing a surprised squeak he reached down and circled the opening applying light pressure with his finger waiting for Harry to completely relax before inserting one finger into the tight opening taking it slow as he prepared the man under him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Pulling away from the cock in his mouth with a pop he leaned over his lover looking into passion glazed eyes searching for any doubt finding none he smiled laced his figures with Harry and positioned himself.

"This will hurt." He warned before pushing ahead. Harry gasped closed his eyes and clenched his muscles against the pain as he felt the head of Severus's cock penetrate him, he slowly relaxed as Severus whispered sweet nothings to him as he slowly inched in, catching the tears that leaked from Harrys eyes until he was finally fully sheathed, he paused and waited for Harry to give him to ok. His whole body quivering with barely held back restraint for pounding into the velvety tight heat enveloping his cock.

"Move, please!" Harry panted trusting his hips up experimentally groaning as Severus when even further into him.

Growling Severus pulled out till only the head of his cock was inside before slamming back in hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside Harry causing him to gasp as the sudden waves of pleasure wracked his body over and over with each thrust of Severus cock.

The room was soon filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the soft moans of the bed mates. "Harder, harder, harder, harder!" Harry screamed begging for Severus to give him the relief he was looking for.

Growling again Severus leaned down and hooked his arms under his young lover and with this new position was able to pound himself within the extremely tight warmth of his lover even harder than before causing Harry to groan and come without even touching his own cock, the squeezing of muscles soon sent Severus over the edge and he groaned coming as well coating Harrys insides with his seed.

Panting Severus pulled out of Harry before falling to the side and pulling his young lover to himself listening as Harrys breathing became deeper and deeper before falling into the land of dreams himself.

Tbc…..

Do you guys want us to continue this? If you do please review we need to know if people are interested enough for us to keep writing thank you…


End file.
